The present invention relates to a stand for a gaming device, and more particularly to such a stand for use with a gaming device having a drop or release feature for retained coins, the stand having improved access and security features.
In order to participate in a game presented by a gaming device, a player must place a wager or bet. Commonly, the wager or bet is evidenced by one or more coins. The coins are inserted into a coin accepting device of the gaming device. Accepted coins are routed to a coin hopper.
If a player is a winner of a game, the player may be paid winnings in the form of coins. In this instance, coins may be routed from the coin hopper of the gaming device to a coin tray. The player may retrieve paid coins from the tray.
Those coins which are not paid remain in the coin hopper. After a period of time, the coin hopper may become full. The game operator must travel to the gaming device, open the gaming device, and remove these retained coins. This process is time consuming and takes the gaming device out of play for a period of time.
Unfortunately, the size of a gaming device is generally limited. Therefore, the size of the slot coin hopper which may be located in the gaming device is limited and thus the number of coins which may be stored is limited. As one means of addressing this problem, gaming devices often have a coin diverter or drop feature which prevents coins from being directed to the slot coin hopper and instead causes coins to be directed to a chute which directs the coins to the bottom of the gaming device.
In one arrangement, the gaming device is located on a support having a hole formed in its top surface. The chute in the gaming device aligns with the hole formed in the support. Coins are dropped through the chute into a coin bucket associated with the support. In this arrangement, the coin bucket serves as an overflow to the coin hopper of the gaming device. Of course, the coin bucket must be kept secure within the support so that the coins are not lost or stolen. The game operator may on a less frequent basis travel to the gaming machine and empty the coin hopper and/or coin bucket.
Current supports have very limited functionality and suffer from difficulty of accessing and using internal areas thereof. An improved gaming device stand or support is desired.
The present invention is a stand for supporting one or more gaming machines or devices. In one embodiment, the stand is arranged to support at least one gaming machine of the type which dispenses or releases coins from a bottom portion thereof.
In one embodiment the stand has opposing first and second ends. Opposing first and second sides extend between the ends, the ends and sides generally defining a periphery of the stand. In one embodiment, the first and second ends comprise walls.
The stand also includes a base and a top. The base, top, ends and sides generally define an interior area. The top is adapted to support the one or more gaming machines.
The interior area is divided into one or more areas or compartments. In one embodiment, these areas include at least one drawer area and at least a coin compartment.
In one embodiment, the stand is particularly adapted to support four gaming machines. In this embodiment, the interior area includes four drawer areas. A pair of drawer areas are located at the first end and a pair of drawer areas are located at the second end of the stand. The coin compartment is located between the pairs of drawer areas. In one embodiment, one drawer area of each pair of drawer areas faces the first side, and the other of the drawer areas faces the second side of the stand.
A drawer is associated with each drawer area. Each drawer is mounted for movement between a closed position in which the drawer is located in the drawer area and an open position in which the drawer is at least partially extended from the stand.
In another embodiment the stand is particularly adapted to support a pair of gaming machines. In this embodiment, a single drawer area is located at each end of the stand. The coin compartment is located between the drawer areas. The coin compartment and drawer areas are all accessible from one of the sides of the stand.
In yet another embodiment, the stand is particularly adapted to support a single gaming machine. In this embodiment, a single drawer area and coin compartment are located side by side and are accessible from one of the sides of the stand.
In one embodiment, one or more openings are provided in the top through which coins may be directed from a gaming machine to the coin compartment. In the embodiment where the stand is arranged to support four gaming machines, four such openings are provided.
Means may be provided for guiding the coins through the opening to the coin compartment. In one embodiment, this means comprises a funnel, and in one or more embodiments, a tube extending from a bottom end of the funnel.
In one embodiment, access to the coin compartment is provided from one of the sides of the stand through a door. The door is movably connected to the stand, such as by a hinge.
In one embodiment, the stand includes an electrical compartment. The electrical compartment is divided from the drawer areas and coin compartment by a wall. Access is provided to the electrical compartment via a door.
One or more electrical openings are provided through the top. Electrical and communication wiring may be directed from a gaming machine supported by the stand through the top into the electrical compartment.
In one embodiment, the base of the stand is supported above ground level by legs extending along the sides of the stand and the ends of the stand. A hollow space is created under the base. Wiring and the like may be located in this space. In addition, the forks of a forklift may be passed under the base and into this hollow space for lifting and transporting the stand.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.